A Bond Between Us
by LightningandDoc121
Summary: Set after the movie-We all know Doc and Lightning have a special bond between one another but how strong is it?


Author's Note: I was listening to a video and when I saw Doc & Lightning together it made me think of how their bond is. And yes I'm with the many others who think Doc is a father to the rookie Lightning. It's a heart touching tear-jerking story I came up with. Read, Review and Enjoy!

Lightning now lives in Radiator Springs and has been here for a few months now and gotten some more Piston Cups with Doc as his crew chief. Lightning doesn't admit this but he looks up to Doc more then just his crew chief. Doc knew the rookie looked up to him but he didn't know exactly how much. Lightning decided to tell him after training.

It was 5:00am and Doc opened Lightning's cone. He went in and tried to get the rookie up "Com'n kid wake up it's training time..." Lightning groaned and looked at the clock half asleep "At 5:00am...? Can't we do it at 6:00am?" he muttered sleepily. Doc chuckled and shook his hood "I'm afraid not rookie...now com'n" He nudged Lightning and Lightning finally gave in. He got up and went to the Butte with Doc. On their way he looked down a bit and his eyes shifted. Doc looked at Lightning and noticed this "What's on your mind kid?" Lightning glanced at Doc then looked down again. _No.…Your gonna tell him straight forward..._ He sighed heavily and stopped "Doc...You know I looked up to you right?" Doc stopped and backed up enough so his eyes were on the rookie. Doc didn't really know where this was going but had a small hint and nodded "Yeah...why?" Lightning looked into Doc's calm crystal eyes with his own blue eyes "Your more then a crew chief to me...your like a father to me..." Doc's eyes widen a bit not expecting that from the rookie and Lightning continued "You were always there for me...and never gave up on me...And you never abandoned me you stayed by my side through thick and thin...so...thanks.." He smiled and nuzzled Doc. Doc looked down at his rookie and smiled with tears in his eyes. "Your welcome rookie..." He said just loud enough for him to hear but soft enough to hide the his cracking voice about to cry. Lightning seemed to catch it "Doc? Are you...crying?" He looked back at his crew chief still leaning against him. Doc tried to hide it "No...its just from waking up..." Lightning knew Doc a bit better than that and just gave him a look to say 'That's not the reason...' Doc gave in finally "Ok you got me...I am..." Lightning's look turned to concern and Doc soon finished "But in a good way rookie..." Lightning relaxed at least knowing he didn't say something wrong. Before Lightning knew it he felt tears coming into his own eyes. He chuckled weakly "Great now you have me crying..." Doc backed up and moved his hood to the butte "Com'n rookie let's get trainin before we both start cryin..." Lightning nodded and followed Doc to the butte but little did he know Doc had something he wanted to say too.

They trained at the butte till 7:00am. Their tears had faded and Doc called in his rookie who was covered in dust "Alright rookie that's enough for now...com'n in...we'll work more at 5:00..." Lightning nodded and drove up to Doc who looked at the rookie. Lightning returned the look but curious "What? do I have a bug on me again?" Doc shook his hood "No..It's just I wanted to tell you something..." Lightning drove up a bit closer to Doc then stopped "What's on your mind Doc?" Hudson's crystal eyes shifted a bit "You know how this morning...you told me I was like a father to you?" Lightning nodded and Doc continued "Well...even though I..I may not had liked ya much when ya first came here but you've really taught me some things...so thanks rookie..." Lightning smiled and tears filled his eyes again "Your welcome..." He nudged Doc and the Hornet nudged back in return. Lightning's playful side started to show "So...last one to Flo's buy?" Doc laughed "Alright rookie..." Lightning bolted off smirking and Doc followed after him. They had a strong bond and no one could deny it.

End


End file.
